Teacher Love (Newly written)
by LookOutShe'sGottaKeyboard
Summary: This is an old story I wrote awhile back, tweeked it a bit. Summary is in the chapter :) R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sooo I said Id do a rewrite on my old story _Teacher Love_ Well I've just finished this chapter and plan on having the 2nd up ASAP! :) Now before you read I've made slight changes like theres only Hope and Emma in Bella's family this will make it easier to follow! and easier on me! Haha soo anyway :) hope you enjoy it, i plan to make it last a little bit long also :) **

**-Sky- **

_**I do not own the twilight saga **_

* * *

Title: Teacher love!

Parings: J/B Ed/A Em/R C/E

Rating: T

Summary:

Edward never came back because Bella never jumped off the cliff, Alice and Jasper broke up because Alice blame him for having to leave Bella, Bella got turned into a vampire by Victoria when she was twenty-six years old, Now being a hundred and twenty-seven she is the new English teacher at forks high. With the Cullen's as her students some interesting things happen. Will Bella fall in love with Jasper over time? Will she learn to live and forgive? Can Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's heal her Broken heart? Please Review :)

Chapter 1

Well I'm immortal now, and it sucks I do have my family but not my first family the Cullen's. That name still tugs at my heart small tugs slowly ripping it apart. I know that I'm not and never will be in love with Edward I just want my family back they all had a place in my heart, Edward would be like my brother kind of like Emmet is. I let a small sigh escape my lips, and then Hope came rushing into my room looking just like a bigger version of Alice. She's just about a foot taller than me but has black spiky hair like Alice and LOVES to shop and talk, her Power is to control water.

"Hey sis what's up?" she asked her blue eyes shining with worry, yes I said blue eyes her water power make her eyes an ocean blue color really pretty.

"Nothing just nervous" I said while biting my lip an old habit. She chuckled and nodded, see I'm going to be teaching this year at forks the youngest teacher there we're saying I'm twenty. Hope and Emma will be juniors. I'm the Leader of our little family I created them. Emma and Hope are like my sisters, we've grown close over the years. Soon Emma came into the room and they grabbed me pulling me into the bathroom.

"Come on we have to get you ready for your first day teaching." they said together as if they practiced it, I nodded and they pulled me into the bathroom.

~2 hours later~

I looked at my reflection in shock, my pale skin was faultless and translucent but pretty my eyes a golden honey looked big like large drops of caramel with thick layers if eyeliner and mascara. My lips a soft rose pink and short black with white striped skirt and a white blouse that stopped at my elbows and folded over with a big black button on both arms and silver stiletto three inch heels a death trap waiting to happen. But all in all I looked A-mazing; I turned to them with a huge smile on my face and hugged them.

"Thank you thank you!" I yelled over and over again, they smiled and waved me off. They turned to get ready.

Soon they were ready to go so they got into their car and drove off they told me to wait a minute or two so I could make a entrance. I got into my blue sports car it purred to life and I sped off to Forks High. I slowly made my way into the parking lot and went to the parking space that had my name on it. As I got out of the car I heard the wolf whistles, I turned to the person a boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes looked me up and down. I smiled sweetly and said:

"Don't do that again or its detention" I barked out my voice holding as much venom as possible. He just nodded his head fast; I walked to the building and went to my classroom. I wrote on the white bored Miss Swan or Miss Bella I figured I give them a choice. After I finished writing I went to my desk and looked at a seating chart and decided against it. I sat back and waited as the seats began to fill Hope sitting in the front roll and Emma too. The bell rang for class to begin so I stood up and walked around looking at all the faces.

"Okay so this English/reading class will be different- I said my bell like voice coming loud and clear

You will be allowed to read whatever book you please as long as you can do a report on it my class will be easy" I finished with a bright smile.

"Now your first assignment of the year is to pick a book and read it then write a report so you can read it to the class" I said as I walked to my desk, they all nodded and got to thinking on which book to read. Soon I heard my door open and a person walked up to my desk I looked up and gasped. His golden pained honey eyes looked to me his honey blond locks in his face his pale long slender fingers holding a late pass he looked to me in shock as also.

"Bella?" he whispered fast so no human could hear, his warm vanilla scented breath washed my face, I could only nod. He smiled showing his white teeth and mutter

"Can I talk to you after class?" He asked hopeful, I nodded he went to his desk. I looked to Hope and Emma in the front rolls their eyes holding pure hate and anger. I shook my head and wondered what Jasper wants to tell me after class.

* * *

**Soooooo? Good, Bad? :) See not too many changes :P There will be more in other chapters though haha! So hit me a review :) **

**-Sky-**


	2. Chapter 2

**OHMYGOD :D Haha I woke up with 29 emails from fanfiction! Thanks you guys :) You've all totally made my day, And I hope I dont let yah down with this chapter :) **

_**I do not own the twilight saga **_

_**I own Hope & Emma**_

_**Enjoy :) **_**-Sky-**

* * *

Jasper POV

I watched as she off into space completely ignoring the humans around her, her dark hair sliding down her shoulders and onto her desk, her pale long fingers drumming against the desk as if she was bored. Her full lips parted slightly as she breathed unneeded breaths. I really don't know how to tell her this but I really want her to hear it from me and not someone else. I jumped up as the bell rang and walked over to her desk. She looked up her eyes questioning me.

"Okay I really don't know how to tell you this darlin' but Alice and Edward their together" I said in a rush breathing a sigh.

Bella POV

He just called me darlin, OMG as in what Emma would say. I think I uh O, no what did he say after that something about Alice and Edward and then together. OH My Emmet… Alice and Edward are together. I internally did a little dance but apparently I did it out in the real world to because Jasper gave me a look like WTF. I laughed, and then my next class filed in and Jasper had to leave. I checked out his butt OMG, I just pray that no student saw.

The day went by fast, I had every Cullen in one of my class, I teach all grades English/reading. It was rather funny when I had Edward AND Alice in the same class, the look on their faces was between shock and scared shitless. I gave Alice a little wave with my fingers and smiled, then pointed to her then Edward and gave her thumbs up. She smiled the whole class period, after class she came up to me and asked me to bring my sisters over so they could meet them, they still don't know I'm the leader.

We pulled into the Cullen's drive way just as Alice came out running and grabbing me into a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much Bella" she whispered, I nodded in her shoulder.

"Me too Alice Me too" I whispered, and then was pulled into an even tighter bear hug by none other than my big bear of a brother Emmet.

"Oh Belly, I've missed you so much" He boomed in his oh so special way of his, I laughed as he let me go and walked on in to the house like I owned the place. There leaned up against the hallway door way was Jasper in all his glory, his gold locks in his honey golden eyes in the words of Emma he looked YUMMY... I was interrupted of my thoughts by...YES you guessed it EDWARD; he had a smirk on his lips. OH shit he read my thoughts, my shield isn't up damn.

"Stupid, Stupid" I whisper/yelled to myself even though everyone heard, Edwards smirk widen if even possible. I smacked my palm to my forehead; everyone was looking between me and Edward now.

"What's going on?" Emmet asked confused, Edward was about to say it but I use my vampire speed and slapped my hand over his mouth.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" I yelled doing my best death glare, he nodded his eyes huge looking as if they'd pop out of his head.

"Damn Bells Who knew you could be scary" Emmet boomed everyone laughing except my sisters, they snorted.

"Yea Right" Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever we need to get this over with you girls have school" I said in a stern voice, they groaned.

"You're acting like our mother again Bella and, we don't sleep" Emma said

"So" I said as I sat on the white couch they joined me, I clapped my hands together.

"So, I'll do the intros- they all nodded

Well this is Emma she has the power of nature that's why her eyes are green, this is Hope her power is water that's why her eyes are blue, I have a shield." I said taking a deep breath, they all nodded.

"So who's the leader" Carlisle asked looking over my shoulder, the girls giggled softly.

"Me" I said my voice strong, the Cullen's faces were shocked, all we did was giggle.

* * *

**Sooooo? Eh I think the next chapter is where Ill make ALOT of changes, Anyway :) R&R? Thanks for reading! **

**-Sky-**


	3. Chapter 3

**:D Okay! So you guys have been sooooo great I thought I'd try my best to get this chapter done! :) And I lied last chapter the major differences start at about chapter 4 :) Haha anyway my treat to you lovely reviewers, favoriters, and followers :)! **

**Enjoy! **

_**I do not own the twilight saga **_

_**I own Emma &** __**Hope**_

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I could listen to her laugh all day long, I thought to myself as she laughed with her family. Edward smirked, I kind of thought he'd be mad that I was falling for Bella but he's not, it amazes me. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella.

"Um can I talk to Edward and Alice, _alone_?" she asked her sweet delicate voice floating in the air sending me peace. I saw Edward and Alice nod; they all walked out and ran deep in the forest until no one could hear the sound of them moving quickly.

**Edward POV**

Honestly I was scared, of what Bella had to tell us. I never loved her no more than a sister, I never knew what love was so I got confused and thought Bella was my mate, no Alice is. Alice, we have always been close I love her energy and the light of excitement in her golden eyes. We made a stop when we were a close distances from the house.

"Okay I just want to say I'm happy for you guys and Edward I only love you as a brother" she said her soft golden eyes looking between us. I felt gratitude toward her, and Alice did too I know she has missed her best friend.

"Soooooooo... Bella you like Jasper" Alice said it like a statement, a smile plastered on her face.

"Uh...um...Well...I-i" Bella stuttered, her eyes blinking rapidly. I smirked and she looked to me her eyes narrowed.

"Oh but you think he's YUMMY" I yelled loud and clear, she growled jumping into a crouch.

"Don't you ever say that again I don't want him finding that out" she said darkly her voice full of venom. I smirked never knowing how fun it was to taunt her.

"Bella thinks Jasper is YUMMY" I yelled at the top of my lungs running through the forest, everyone came out, they all heard. Emmet had a smirk on his lips a bubble of a laugh on his lips. Jaspers eyes were wide and his mouth the perfect "O".

"She thinks I'm...yummy", I heard him think to himself; Bella looked as if she would blush.

**Bella POV**

I can't believe he did that he is so going to pay for this say good-bye to your pretty volo, Eddie I thought to him. He jerked in surprise,

"NO!" he screamed, No roared and crash into me as I was running to his car. Damn I thought as I landed on the ground. But Rose somehow knew what I was think, Edward being too busy holding me down and didn't hear the loud crash and the metal baseball bat hit his precious car.

He finally saw me smirking and looked up just as Rose came back with a hunk of the side door in her manicured hands. I stuck my tongue out at him, and as he let me go I did a happy dance, somehow Alice, Rose, Emma, and Hope ended up dancing too. Hope grabbed my hips and shook them and we all bumped hips and soon fell on the grass laughing our ass off mostly because the guys faces were a mix between longing and awe. We all snickered and walked into the house, everyone sitting in their mate's lap that is everyone but me and Jasper. Jasper, that name sends my cold heart in over drive. I love the way he holds his self like a solider, it's just plain sexy that someone would risk their live for other people. He was looking at me too. But I was surprised his eyes showed awe, longing, and...Love? No he couldn't love me? Could he? I'm not worthy of loving. I shook my head and broke the gaze.

**Alice POV**

I was watching Bella and Jasper in the corner of my eye like everyone else; they just stared at each other. I know they love each other I just don't see why they don't get together. Then suddenly with that last thought I was hit by a vision the room faded into the background and I focused on the vision...

_"I don't deserve you, you should know that I'm not worthy of anyone's love" Bella whispered in the dark night._

_"Bella, Bella you should know you're not worthy of me I've been down the wrong path many times, and you you're so selfless and beautiful, I'm ugly and my scars prove it" he said his voice holding emotion, something I've never heard before. _

_"Jasper your not ugly, I love your scars they make you...you and...um sexy" she said as she coughed trying to cover it up, but Jasper heard and tilted his head to the side._

_"You think they are sexy?" Jasper asked unsure, she nodded her head yes softly and ducked her head hiding in her long dark hair. Jasper lifted her chin with his finger, and leaned down and placed a soft yet passionate kiss..._

The vision faded away and I started to giggle uncontrollably, everyone looked to me. I shook my head no and they went back to whatever they were doing, Jasper and Bella looked back to each other. Edward leaned down to me and kissed my neck.

"You know that they're going to get together soon" he whisper just low enough for me to hear and only me, his warm breath spreading like a fire along my neck, I nodded and he went back to kissing my neck.

* * *

**Soooooo? R&R? :) Thanks for reading guy! **

**-Sky-**


	4. Chapter 4

**:D Hi guys you all are wonderful! Please don't hate on Emma :) **

**Enjoy**

_**I do not own twilight**_

_**I own Emma & Hope**_

* * *

Bella POV

I waved good-bye to the Cullen's as they waved back I felt whole like I found my other haft. I missed my family but mostly just the feel of being wanted, needed, and loved. I drove off with a goofy grin on my face. I watched Jasper from far away today when he wasn't looking; he was graceful in his own way. I loved how one minute he could have a blank face then a bright smile graced his face lighting it up for everyone to see. He's beautiful, but he just doesn't know it...yet.

As soon as we got home I ran up to my room, falling on my bed with a plop. I felt the urge to sleep, but knew that would never be possible. A soft knock brought me out of my thoughts already knowing who it was.

"Come in Emma." I whispered through the darkness hearing her open and shut the door in vampire speed. I felt her lay beside me, sighing she starting playing with my hair.

"Bella….are you really going to let the Cullen's into your life again?" she asked her voice in a whisper, wrapping my dark hair around her pointer finger then letting it fall.

"I want too….Emma…I've missed them." I said desperately, as she kept repeating her movement with my hair, she nodded in response.

"You girls are my family. Just because they're back doesn't mean, we aren't a family anymore." I said understanding her silence.

"I know….but do they know that? Do they know that we're all a package deal?" She whispered softly, her voice bringing questions to my mind.

"What about the Volturi? Bella they don't even know we exist! The Cullen's are friends with them. We could be at risk." She whispered urgently, my mind racing with the possibility of my sisters being harmed.

"Emma…..we are much more powerful than the Volturi, a lot more with the Cullen's" I whispered back trying to sooth her worry.

"Which makes us more at risk," She hissed her voice turning angry,

"Emma! There is no need to get angry; we can talk to the Cullen's. I'm sure Carlise will talk to Aro if there are any problems!" I hissed back, my eyes glaring at her I stood off the bed.

"We have other problems to worry about anyway, _Victoria_." I hissed her name, Emma shook in anger.

"That is your _problem_ Bella." She growled at me, running out of my room leaving me shocked.

I couldn't understand how Emma would talk to me like that; she was always understanding and very caring. I decided to ignore her attitude change, and focus on the bigger problem, the Victoria. Sighing I got ready for the day.

* * *

I walked into the class room the seats were almost full, I'm really excited to see Jasper today honestly I think I have a little crush on him. I mean what's not to like about him he's got a really really sexy southern accent. And his honey blond hair I could just run my fingers through all day and stare deep into his golden eyes. As the seats filled I found myself getting anxious to see him, I knew I wasn't in love with him right? Right? Oh my god! I think I am but...but I can't I mean he probably thinks of me like a little sister. Oh No I've falling for my brother. What's wrong with me? I slumped in my chair sighing and putting my face in my hands. I heard the soft footsteps of cowboy boots.

"Um...Miss Bella, Sorry I'm late my brothers were playin around." Jasper's honey like voice said to me with that Oh-so sexy accent.

"It's okay" I said softly not lifting my head but my voice surprisingly strong.

Taking his late pass, I told the class to read their books they picked for their assignment. I sat at my desk reading my favorite book wuthering heights.

Jasper POV

I watched her read an old paper back; it was worn in like she kept reading it over and over again. I watched her brow crease every few seconds, her chest rise and fall breathing her unneeded breaths. I felt like I could watch her for hours and never be bored. I felt anger being rolled toward me, I looked around focusing on that emotion and came in eye contact with Emma. She was one of the vampires with Bella, Her unnatural green eyes pierced at me angrily. I studied her very carefully, she had dark hair just like Bella but hers was wavier, flowing to her mid back. Her pink lips were sent in a firm frown, I wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"What is wrong Emma?" I whisper so softly no human could hear, Bella being so engrossed with her book didn't look up.

"We need to speak after class." She whispered back urgently, I nodded in response.

* * *

**Sooooo? R&R :) PM any questions :)**

**-Sky-**


End file.
